Vehicle
Remnant features advanced technology and many different vehicles ranging from land, water and sky. Like all other technology in Remnant, vehicles have also evolved around the mysterious energy propellant known as Dust, such as Combustion Dust, which is used to power Yang Xiao Long's sports motorcycle, Bumblebee.The World of RWBY: The Official Companion guide (Yang Xiao Long page) In terms of transportation, land-based transports include standard motor vehicles, such as cars, motorcycles and trains, as well as non-motor vehicles, such as bicycles. Airborne vehicles include enormous passenger Airships, agile VTOL aircraft known as Bullheads, and hoverboards. However, spaceflight is impossible as Dust loses its power once it leaves the atmosphere. Vehicles are used for extended travel by most who have access to them in Remnant, though out of necessity, lack of alternatives, or personal preference, people will still travel using methods such as horses or their own two legs. While not having a proper highway system, the city of Mistral provided a system of elevators so that citizens could freely descend and ascend the vertical landscape of its mountainsides. Ground Vehicles Ground vehicles in Remnant are known to range from personal vehicles like cars and motorcycles to public vehicles like trains which are also used for cargo. The technological level ranges from bicycles to hoverboards. Commercial personal vehicles like cars, motorcycles and bicycles are used inside the safety of Kingdoms. Vale has highways connecting different parts of the city and Argus has a public tram system. Trucks can be used inside the cities and in the wilderness. Trains are used to transport large amounts of cargo or people through dangerous areas. Heavy cargo trains like the Black Cargo Train is wide enough to cover two train tracks. Some trains like the Argus Limited features retractable armor plating and turrets to protect itself against Grimm. Mobile defense battlesuits such as the Atlesian Paladin-290 are a mobile weapons platform used to protect cities against Grimm. Image Gallery Street Vehicles 1116_Black_and_White_19396.png|Vale police cars Police_cars_in_the_last_ep.png V2_01_00007.png 1201 Best Day Ever 02253.png V2 03 00035.png V2_03_00038.png V2 03 00039.png V2_04_00049.png|Various cars in Vale. V2 04 00050.png V2e4 bumblebee5.png V2 10 00034.png|Paladin used as a forklift V6 06 00068.png V7 07 00053.png|Cars in the city of Mantle V7 07 00031.png Trucks V6 adam short 00019.png|White Fang Convoy V6 adam short 00022.png|White Fang Convoy Scott-zenteno-convoy-copy1.jpg|White Fang Convoy V7trailer truck.png V7 02 00070.png V7 04 00004.png Trains Train_MMX9_Black_Trailer.png Train_0905_No_Brakes.png V4 10 00011.png V4 10 00011.png NSH oscar train Screenshot (754).png NSH oscar train Screenshot (755).png NSH oscar train Screenshot (756).png Argus_Limited.png V6 op 00011.png Aircraft Given the global abundance of Grimm and the deliberate inaccessibility of major human settlements, aircraft present an appealing choice for transportation due to their speed and relative safety. Remnant's advanced technology and access to Dust allowed people to create many different airborne vehicles to traverse the world. These types of vehicles have been used to transport cargo, people and some are used as military vehicles. The Kingdom of Atlas heavily relies on its large fleet of military vehicles. Image Gallery Screenshots Bullhead_Infobox.png Episode2_00002.png V3_11_00049.png Atlas_Dropship.png V6_10_00002.png Dropship1.png V3e1_transport_airship_cropped.png V4 12 00054.png V3 02 Airship 2.png V4 12 00045.png atlas police airship 793.png|Atlas Police Airship atlas police airship 794.png|Atlas Police Airship Scott-zenteno-convoy-copy01.jpg Scott-zenteno-convoy-copy02.jpg Scott-zenteno-convoy-copy03.jpg Image Gallery World of Remnant Hist2 00005.png WoR10 00009.png Atlas 00017.png Wor sdc 00003.png Wor sdc 00009.png Aquatic Vessels Aquatic vessels have the fewest on-screen examples of any of the three main archetypes, though they have had the fewest opportunities. While Airships can travel across sea much faster, ships are still used regularly. Cargo ships are still regularly used to transport cargo and smaller ships take passengers between continents. While a majority of Grimm seen have been land based, and aerial Grimm tend to congregate over land, aquatic Grimm seem to have the biggest advantage in the area due to Human ships having limited mobility. Image Gallery 1115_The_Stray_05217.png Sun_running_on_the_docks.png V4 03 00001.png V4 03 00074.png This ship looks different eghwrhrt6.png Merlot Industries cargo ship.png|Merlot Industries Ship Wor great war 00006.png Wor great war 00005.png Wor great war 00004.png Wor great war 00010.png References Category:Transportation Category:Technology